


~A Soft But Dangerous Duo~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: The two dangerous forces were seen as intimidating and fierce but what the public doesn't see is that they were clingy and affectionate behind the scenes
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 5





	~A Soft But Dangerous Duo~

The Infamous Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and the also infamous Biker gang leader, Mondo Oowada were the almost same but had different occupations. Sometimes Fuyuhiko would see Mondo participating in dangerous gang activities while on a mission from time to time and only think about how he could be of good use to Fuyuhiko and his clan.

But of course that's most likely not gonna have since Mondo always rejected the opportunity because he didn't want to get involved with the extreme side of things. So when the two met at the that they shared, they entered and Fuyuhiko and Mondo just went straight to bed so they can have energy for tomorrow since that day, they didn't have to work.

Since Fuyuhiko was a early bird he would be the first one to be up early and Mondo would be still asleep, and when Fuyuhiko does he would stare at Mondo sleep for a while to admire how adorable he looked while sleeping. As Fuyuhiko was staring, he didn't notice that Mondo was waking up and got caught staring.

"Gotcha." Mondo said with a smirk on his face.

"H-huh?!, what do you mean by "Gotcha" I wasn't doing anything to require that type of response." Fuyuhiko said embarrassed.

"You was staring at me, like you were admiring me as I slept"

"N-NO!, I wasn't I was just looking out.. Looking at... um...." Fuyuhiko tried to find an excuse but couldn't find any. "Fine you caught me."

"I don't know why you are getting so worked up about it, I find it very cute"

"I'm not c-cute, I'm cool goddammit."

"Whatever you say "cool" one."

As the two spent their morning with talking about what they have to do two day From now and will it look from the future and now they wonder what they will do fro the rest of the day.

Fuyuhiko proposed an idea that they could go somewhere where they can sharpen their skills but Mondo turned it down because they would have to be seen out in public together and most likely rumors might start to spread. But Mondo just wanted to relax at home with Fuyuhiko for the time being, since they never really get to interact when they are on the Job.

So they decided to watch a horror movie. Despite how tough Fuyuhiko looks or intimidating he was very scared of horror movies. He hid that from Mondo because he knew that he would tease him about and never let that fact go. So as they were preparing for the movie which was called "The Last Witch Hunt" Mondo noticed that Fuyuhiko was being more clingy than usual but thought nothing of It.

As the movie was playing, Mondo kept feeling Fuyuhiko’s anxious atmosphere and had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Yo, you alright? It's not like you to have this anxious type of feeling." Mondo said as he paused the movie.

"I-it's nothing just continue the damn movie" Fuyuhiko said harshly.

"Are you scared of horror movies Fuyuhiko?"

"NO!, I'm not scared it's just that their unexpected that’s all”

“It's nothing to be ashamed of, hell I'm scared of some elements of horror as well and you know my reputation, so there's nothing to be ashamed of"

"Whatever, that means that Mondo is afraid of something eh?, interesting"

See now don't think of doing anything with that information"

"oh I wouldn't, I couldn't, I wouldn't even think about"

As the two finished watching the movie, Mondo noticed that Fuyuhiko fell asleep at the end of the movie and put a blanket over the two of them and before falling asleep himself, Mondo admire Fuyuhiko and acknowledges that their will be a life for them and aren't Scared to take on the challenges life gives them.


End file.
